


Hunt the Great Ones

by Whiteone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Come Eating, Great One!Hunter, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacles, Urethral Play, non-con with a twist, this hardly makes sense but I just can't bring myself to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: An unlikely encounter. An even more unlikely result.Hugely inspired byMoon and Tideby Fulgadrum.PLEASE MIND THE TAGS BEFORE READING.





	Hunt the Great Ones

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the summary, [Moon and Tide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9197195/chapters/20865674) (and go read that right now if you haven't yet, you won't regret it I swear to god!), that amazing, wonderful fanfiction was my big inspiration in wirting this piece of shameless smut. I have no excuse. I just wanted some Outsider/Hunter pr0n. *cough*

The Outsider’s memory was vast and endless like the Void itself. He remembered many things from countless centuries past – the scape of the world as it changed with time, every mortal he ever graced with a flicker of his attention, the growth of human race and their culture, every word, every sound. Yet the youthful face he gazed upon as he stripped the stranger off his mask was not familiar to him. In fact, nothing about this man felt familiar.

„Who are you ?“ A quiet question, almost a whisper, rolled off the Outsider’s lips as he impassively observed the writhing stranger. „You dare to invade _my_ realm, make a foolish attempt to kill me and now you refuse to give me one simple answer, even after I made painfully clear who has the upper hand?“ Still, no answer came, and the Outsider could feel himself becoming irritable. Even though thousands of years of existence had taught him a great deal of patience, it was under the condition that he would always, always get what he wanted, in the end of it all.

Not this time, as it seemed.

On the other hand, he was far from done.

„Can you speak? Or are we going to have a staring contest until I grow bored and gouge your eyes out of their sockets?“

The dark eyes that bored into his own boiled with anger and defiance. The man, yet again, only growled in response, the peculiar hat he wore giving him almost a predatory look. The Outsider sighed.

It took no small amount of effort to detain the stranger and put him into his rightful place - squirming on the ground, restrained and pinned down by black tendrils of the Void twisting around his arms and legs and holding him in place with bone-crushing force while the Outsider settled himself on his waist, observing him with a slightly raised eyebrow. His weapon, a crude-looking serrated cleaver the intruder dared to assault the Outsider with, lay abandoned on the ground few feet away. His pistol met a much worse fate - the pieces of wood and metal flew scattered into the depths of the Void, lost forever.

Whoever this unexpected visitor might be or where he came from, he managed to put up quite a fight, the Outsider gave him that. Perhaps it was the very display of the intruder’s combat prowess, more so than his unusual appearance, that kept the Outsider from obliterating his existence on the spot.

But most importantly... how did he get in here? No mere mortal was ever able to enter his territory at his own will. Nobody who the Outsider didn’t invite or pulled in by force could tread the boundless grounds of the Void. No one in thousands of years was so bold to face him so fearlessly. No one.

So many questions, so little answers.

It was more than clear to the Outsider that this was no common occurrence, and as much as the intruder without a doubt represented an unknown threat, his inexplicable arrival and the borderline suicidal audacity he had to stand against the Outsider was also something completely new.

And the Outsider liked new.

„If you’re not going to tell me, then I guess I have to find out for myself, don’t you think?“ Said the Outsider as he called out to the Void, the unearthly force immediately enveloping him like a cloak of living shadows. „Consider this a warning“.

His ears were met with silence.

„Very well.“

Every mystery has to be turned inside out and dissected. This one was no different. And the Outsider was determined to take his sweet time.

A sharp , scalpel-like tether tore its way through his captive’s clothes, baring his chest to the chilling, eerie atmosphere. The stranger hissed and strained his muscles but the black tendrils that kept him subdued didn’t yield in the slightest.

A perfectly human physique met the Outsider’s eyes - almost a disappointment - yet couldn’t not notice the man‘s flawlessly sculpted and sinewy body, even though he probably could use a bit more meat on his bones. If he was made of meat in the first place.

The Outsider put a halt to his musings and reached out with his hand.

The body quivered under his touch, smooth and warm, the flesh soft and supple as he dug his fingers deeper, probing the sharp bones, feeling the man‘s heart pound in his ribcage, veins and arteries surging with blood beneath his skin. The Outsider couldn’t help but wonder if the stranger’s insides looked and felt just as human as his exterior. It wasn’t like anything kept him from finding out... was there?

The thin tendril reappeared, this time to cut a long incision in his captive’s mid-section. There was a brief, fruitless struggle, yet not a single sound left the man’s lips despite the gaping and bleeding wound now marring his otherwise unblemished torso. And before the Outsider managed to get a closer look, or even perhaps stick his fingers into the wound out of sheer curiosity, the flesh began to heal and stitch together before his very eyes.

In a matter of seconds, all traces of the damage he caused were gone, leaving only a shallow pool of blood that managed to escape from the wound only to gather in his victim’s navel.

How peculiar.

Utterly intrigued, the Outsider lowered his head to dip his tongue in the scarlet liquid, searching in his mind for a remembrance of how the substance was actually supposed to taste like. Even if he managed to remember, the taste that met his tongue was beyond compare. It tingled and swirled in his mouth as if it was still alive, warm yet strangely chilling. He shivered, despite himself.

That was when he heard it. No, _felt_ it.

Faint, fleeting whispers, a woeful cry of a newborn... ethereal chittering, gnawing at his mind and scratching his skull from the inside, filling his head with images that didn’t belong in his world. _Rivulets of red, stinging pain in his right leg, a light so bright and pale it hurt his eyes, and... flowers?_

Then, in a flash, it was gone.

The Outsider shook his head and spit the uncanny liquid on the ground where it began to blacken and sizzle, evaporating within a heartbeat.

_What in the Void just happened?_

„What are you?“ He asked again, this time more to himself than the stranger. He shifted his hips higher on the man’s supine, thin frame, running his fingers over a scar that wasn’t there. Never in his unspeakably long life did the Outsider experienced nor seen something like that. The man, the thing before him... it couldn’t be human despite it’s unmistakeably human appearance.

He could feel the skin was now unnaturally hot, feverishly so. And the lower he let his hand travel, the hotter it became, until it reached its peak at the stranger’s crotch.

A sharp intake of breath and a sudden jerk of the stranger‘s hips have the Outsider an answer to a question he had yet to ask. Slowly and deliberately, he prodded the swelling mound, chuckling humorlessly as it grew stiff under his touch and the stranger’s hips began to tremble.

Now _that_ was an unexpected reaction, considering the circumstances.

In a second, the course of the Outsider thoughts had changed.

„Well well, what do we have here. Becoming quite excited, aren’t we?“ He commented dryly. There was no disgust nor revulsion in his voice - the Outsider was long beyond such feelings. More than anything, it made him even more curious. What would it felt like to touch the hot flesh there, hidden by a dark fabric? What sounds would the stranger make under the onslaught of pleasure, how long would it take to grope him to orgasm against his will?

With these thoughts, an idea began to from in the Outsider‘s mind. Making others scream in pain and despair? Way too easy. Barbaric. Boring. The opposite spectrum of sensations was much more interesting to explore. If he couldn’t make the stranger speak, or scream in fear or pain, he’ll make him squirm and cry in a completely different way. The prospect was strangely thrilling. So much that the Outsider decided to forsake his original intent to take the intruder apart piece by piece; at least for now.

Once again, the dark strands moved at his will, enveloping his victim’s waist and hungrily biting into the fabric of his trousers, revealing his bony hips as they peeled off the ruined clothing in seconds. The stranger’s erection sprang free to lay heavily on his stomach, a flawless, veiny hard piece of flesh.

The Outsider hummed at the sight, immediately running his fingers up and down the long shaft, exploring and tracing the smooth skin stretched over thick veins and hard flesh before taking it fully into his hand. He squeezed and stroked it, watching as a pearly bead formed itself at the top before cascading down the length and over his fingers. An almost inaudible gasp left the stranger’s lips as he struggled against his bindings, his cock involuntarily twitching and pulsating in the Outsider’s hand.

The Outsider felt his mouth stretch in the tiniest of smiles. Maybe this would be easier than he anticipated. By now, his mind was set on wrecking the intruder in the sweetest way possible, to claim his very existence, made him submit, punish him for his ridiculous attempts to oppose his will. Like it always was and should be.

He squeezed and pumped again, eliciting yet another quiet sigh from the stranger’s mouth as another drop of precome trickled down his knuckles. After what happened earlier, the Outsider deemed it unwise to lick any bodily fluids coming out of this strange creature, yet his insatiable curiosity got the better of him in the end and he found himself releasing the stiffened flesh to raise his hand to his mouth, flicking his tongue over his wet fingers.

_Extraordinary. Delicious._

„Hmm, I must say you taste quite wonderfully my _friend_ ,“ he cooed as he lowered his hand to continue playing with his victim's member, „I wonder if there’s more you have to offer.“

With one last stroke, the Outsider released the throbbing cock from his hand. Solidified shadowy tendrils immediately took its place, wrapping themselves around the root of the stranger’s shaft before caressing it in an almost loving manner with their maddening, ghostly touch. A cruel smile stretched over the Outsider’s lips as he felt his victim struggle, trying to toss him off his thighs and break free from the grasp of the Void.

One of the tendrils broke away from the rest of the mass to caress the tip of the man’s cock, circling around the reddened head before dipping into the slit. This time, the stranger let out a quiet moan, his entire body convulsing and shuddering as the thin tether prodded his flesh from the inside.

The Outsider watched in silent fascination as the man‘s face contorted, if from pleasure or pain, he couldn’t quite tell. Either way, he was pleased with the result. But this was only the beginning.

At his command, more tendrils materialized from the Void to spread and slither all over the stranger’s torso, licking at his skin like hundreds of hungry tongues. He let them travel lower, making the Void crawl into every crevice of his captive’s most sensitive parts only to lightly glide over his entrance, teasing and prodding, but never fully entering.

Writhing and trembling, unable to shook off the shadows that nibbled at his flesh and made his skin tingle from over-stimulation, the stranger’s breath grew heavy and erratic, pupils slowly dilating until his eyes were almost completely black, not so unlike like the Void that continued to wreck his body so gently yet so mercilessly.

„Don’t fight it,“ the Outsider whispered, lazily tracing his fingers over the stranger’s inner thighs, „it’s not in your power to stop it.“

The hot body trapped beneath him shook and trembled as quiet sighs of pleasure spilled from the stranger’s lips. The tentacle on his cock tightened and swirled, milking him with an almost brutal jerks while much thinner black strand tickled the purplish head that dribbled and wept precome in large, translucent beads.

One push against the ring of muscle, a single flicker over his victim’s prostate, and it was over.

A strangled moan echoed through the endless Void, and the Outsider watched in quiet wonder as the stranger spilled his seed all over his convulsing stomach, inhaling and exhaling harshly, hips jerking in the aftermath of the powerful orgasm that tore through his body like a tidal wave, almost as satisfying sight to behold as an empire crumbling to dust by the consequences of his own doing.

One by one the tentacles retreated from the stranger‘s still form, save from his arms and legs, leaving only a panting, spent body to helplessly lay on the rough ground with his spent slowly cooling on his belly, fully exposed to the Outsider curious gaze.

Without a second though the Outsider coated his fingers in the pearly substance, observing as it stretched between his thumb and forefinger before closing his mouth over them. He closed his eyes and hummed, like a gourmet tasting a fine meal.

„Do you have any idea how exquisite you are?“

Not waiting for an answer, the Outsider leaned towards his captive face, a dark but pleased expression flashing in his eyes before he claimed the slightly open, panting lips with his own. Cold fingers dug into bony hinges, making sure his prey would stay put as the god explored the hot cavern, forcing his captive to taste himself on his tongue.

Without warning, the body he was holding so firmly in the merciless clutches of the Void dissipated into smoky curls and coils, leaving nothing but quickly fading remnants of warmth between the Outsider’s legs and on his lips.

„Wha-.“

Faster than he could react, a sudden impact swept him off his feet, and in less than a heartbeat the Outsider found himself on his back with a heavy weight settled on his waist. A jagged dagger was pressed against his jugular, yet the Outsider didn’t make any attempt to escape, even though he could do so with ease. Something in the man’s eyes, so different yet somehow so similar to his own, made him suppress his outrage and the urge to tear his attacker into shreds.

That, and the quickly dawning realization that he, the feared and unrivaled deity mortals worshipped for centuries, not only just found an equal, but also have been played like a fiddle. True, genuine and honest bewilderment tugged at his timeless psyche, something so rare the Outsider couldn’t believe it was real.

That bastard. He could've escaped the entire time. Then why... ?

„You enjoyed every second of it, didn’t you?“ Whispered the Outsider, the blackness in his eyes swirling like a gale.

Above him, the stranger’s eyes gleamed with wicked mirth. And with that, for what felt like the first time in eternity, the Outsider felt his mouth twist into a smile as an amused chuckle found its way from the depths of his lungs, the telltale quiet before the storm. The tip of the dagger pierced his skin as his throat vibrated with the sound. The Outsider allowed it.

„You kinky motherfucker.“

When did he forget how to laugh?

_We’re going to have so much fun together._

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly welcome! ;3 Feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them!  
> Also, check out this glorious [fanart by hongvanngh](https://hongvanngh.tumblr.com/image/160799383409)! Don't worry, it's completely safe for work ;) ([tumblr](https://hongvanngh.tumblr.com/) | [pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=8157671)) + one [NSFW](https://hongvanngh.tumblr.com/post/161730588794/this-one-was-the-root-of-all-of-my-chibi-squid) (so fuckin goooooood)


End file.
